All The Right Moves
by broken-hearted wings
Summary: Magnus has all the right moves and Alec's still trying to keep up. Rated T.. cuz I'm paranoid.


**~ Please don't hate me. I'm a fail, I know it. And this is.. love? Fluff is what it is. My bestie and I had this deal about how she always writes fluff and what I write is usually angsty to some degree, so we decided to trade genres and see how it went. I like mine. Lots. Even though it's terribly short. Malec is one of my favorite pairings, so there will be more of them, for sure. And a robbery, I think. Idk, apparently there needs to be a robbery. BUT THIS. This is for my bestie, my one and only fellow Malec celebrator writer friend in real life, who is kinda brilliant and keeps stealing all the funny quotes I want to use in my stories. She deserves awards for dealing with me. She had to force me to write fluff. That's kinda pathetic, y'all. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys. Please review! I like to know if I've been funny, romantic, or touching in any way. Or if I should give up fluff forever and go back to writing dark TMNT fics until I die. Let me down easy, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. The books would kinda be about Magnus.. And Alec. So yeah, not mine. ~**

* * *

><p>"Babe, you can't tell me you don't like what you see." Magnus was standing in front of Alec and there was a dark look to his grin that made all of Alec's blood flee to a place he didn't really want to think about with his boyfriend present, because that led to things that would probably send Jace running for the hills, but this was <em>Magnus<em> and he hadn't been able to tell him no since they'd met. _Of course, that doesn't mean I can't try._

"What are you wearing?" _..Yeah, in a roundabout way._

Magnus glanced down at himself and smirked. A glossy periwinkle blue robe hung loose and light on his lithe frame, while black boxers were slung dangerously low on his slim hips, one side falling low enough to surely be illegal somewhere. But not here, in Magnus's apartment. That smirk couldn't be legal either.

"Too much, don't you think?"

Alec blushed predictably and hated himself for wanting to put his hands on that stomach, because Magnus had this talent for showing way too much pretty skin and knowing that it was absolute torture for his boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend was trying not to spend all of his time doing suspiciously enjoyable activities like making out and using Magnus's bed for even dirtier jobs.

"Take anything else off and you'll be naked." Alec pointed out, going for logical. Someone had to, anyway.

"I'll give you a moment to recover." Magnus said kindly and grinned when Alec glared at him, pulled out of his inner turmoil over his sending-Jace-to-the-hills-activities.

"My dear Alexander, you aren't allowed to look like that anymore." Magnus's sudden admonishment startled him and Alec blinked, seeing the frown on his lover's face and felt a flash of confusion. _What is he-_ The warlock put two fingers under Alec's chin and lifted it so his mouth met Magnus's, their warm lips pressing together gently, as Magnus murmured,

"Pouting like that in my presence isn't allowed unless you want me to taste it, because your pout makes you look quite edible."

Alec mentally cursed Magnus for being.. well, Magnus, because all he had to do was something like this and standing became a problem because thinking about anything but the warm lips tasting his own and the hand caressing his cheek was just too hard. He sighed into the persuasive mouth, feeling tongue move over his bottom lip and slipping into his mouth. His teeth grazed the intrusion, which made Magnus's grip flex a little. For Alec's part, he reached out and grabbed Magnus's hip, fingers sliding around the pale flesh he'd glimpsed earlier, needing something to anchor himself to.

His boyfriend moved closer and used his other hand to run it through Alec's dark hair, a thumb gracing his forehead before he tugged Alec's head back just enough that his mouth could trail down the expanse of skin opened to him there. Alec's pulse trembled sporadically, where Magnus paused and then let his tongue curl against the vibrating flesh. The Shadowhunter's fingers tightened, making his boyfriend grin and bite that spot, eliciting a startled gasp. That damnedly warm tongue soothed over the spot and he moved back to Alec's parted lips, still open from his sudden exhale.

In went the devious tongue and fireworks went off in Alec's mind, making thinking even harder as Magnus's knee slid between his legs, teasing him and making him go a little weak in the warlock's arms. Despite this handicap, Alec tried to keep up, running the palm of his left hand up over Magnus's bare chest and nipple to his shoulder, where he held on. He moved his lips against Magnus's, felt Magnus's tongue touch his own, paused- and then sucked.

Magnus made a noise that should've been made illegal in all sane democracies everywhere, and his other hand yanked up to Alec's head where he held still, breathing against Alec's lips.

"You-" He gasped.

"Fighting back. Only fair." Alec responded defensively, wishing desperately that he could see his boyfriend's face. Wasn't he allowed to get a word in now and again? Of course, he only realized Magnus was grinning only a moment after he'd been foolish enough to think his lover was mad at him.

"Are something else." The warlock pulled back far enough so that he could see Alec's blue eyes, bright in his flushed face. Magnus brushed a lock of hair out of his face; the sudden tenderness enough to make Alec's heart ache.

"Sometimes I don't know what I did without you all those years." The warlock murmured, and it was something that Alec wasn't sure he was meant to hear. Something that seemed incredibly personal and that sort of thing still made Alec anxious, because he still didn't feel as if he belonged in Magnus's world.

"Don't ever change, darling. You are who you are and I won't have you any other way." His boyfriend's hands cupped his face and those lips caressed his mouth once more, the passion's bonfire blaze merely warming his flesh with all the caring and tenderness that was typical of Magnus.

"As long as you'll have me, I'm not changing." Alec promised, when the long kiss ended and his hands had slid up Magnus's arms to hang at his wrists, right before where the hands cupped his jawline. Magnus regarded him for a long moment, long enough to make him shift, wondering just what Magnus was thinking up now, but then the warlock smiled and said brightly.

"Does that mean I can get rid of all this clothing then? You look pretty convinced."

"Magnus!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Btw, I'm making a new rule that if anyone can catch a grammer or spelling issue in my story, then they can request a story with a certain pairing, etc from me. =) ... Please don't make me reget saying this. REVIEW, guys! I'm always thrilled to hear from y'all. ~<strong>


End file.
